Tag! YOU'RE IT!
by Flipsider
Summary: Zim and Dib play tag at school. Some wierd stuff happens... A/N sorry 'bout the last one. this story should work.
1. Gym Class

Hey! I wrote this story out of boredom so don't expect something great. Its also my first story at fanfiction.net. ZIM is introduced to a game of tag- you're it and you'll see what happens.  
  
I don't own Invader ZIM although I want to. Jhonen Vasquez owns ZIM and so does Nickelodeon. Whoop-dee-doo.  
  
Chapter 1- Gym Class By: Invader Z  
  
"Attention students! We are going to play a little game of Tag-You're it. Anyone who messes up gets to be doomed for the rest of their life. Yippee."  
  
The gym teacher is one of the meanest teachers-He comes close to being worse than Miss Bitters. He's a grumpy old guy with black hair and is a little on the hefty side. He carries his whistle everywhere and shouts a lot and I mean a lot.  
  
"Hey Dib," whispered ZIM, "What's Tag?" "You've got to be kidding!" Dib shouts loud enough for the whole class to hear, "The great Invader ZIM doesn't know what Tag is!" "You're right I don't. What is it?" "Tag is a game we play where we will run around hoping not to get touched by 'It'. If 'It' touches you, you become 'It' and chase everyone so they can take your place." "Sounds simple."  
  
"We will begin our game at the sound of the whistle. ZIM? You're 'It'." The gym teacher blows his whistle.hard. ZIM stands in one place for a few minutes looking puzzled.  
  
"Hey ZIM! Aren't you gonna tag me?" asks Zita. ZIM still stands there. "Okay Zita. Prepare for your doom!" ZIM starts running. He crashes into Zita and they both start rolling on the ground, into the dirt. "Ow! ZIM, you're so gonna pay!" Zita is escorted to the nurse's office by Gretchen.  
  
~~Meanwhile~~ "Yo! Alien scum!! You can't catch me in a million years even if you tried!"  
  
"Wanna bet, Dib?" "Ha ha! Sure. If you can't catch me, I get to blow up your base." "Yeah but if I do catch you, I can take over the Earth without you stopping me. Is it a bet?" Dib thinks for a minute. Recess is almost over, we will probably have to continue this game tomorrow. It just might give me enough time to think of a way to win so that ZIM doesn't take over the Earth. "Okay ZIM! It's a bet!"  
  
The game starts. ZIM chases Dib but he keeps darting. Dib runs over to the fence! "Hey! Come over here and get me!" Then the bell rings  
  
Whoo! That's the end of my first chappyter. I'll have more by Friday. My next parts will have more typed. 


	2. Extreme Planning

Tag! YOU'RE IT!  
Chapter 2 – Extreme Planning  
Invader Z  
  
I do not own Invader Zim…yet! MWAHAHAHAHA! Invader Zim is copyright Jhonen Vasquez, Nickelodeon, and Viacom.   
  
A/N: Okay, I am sick of typing Zim in all caps. Its getting annoying! Brackets ([ ]) now will mean –thinking.  
  
"I almost had him!! I did Gir!" Zim was pacing in his living room. "That stupid bell. Now I'm just gonna have to think of a plan. Hmmmm…." "I know!!" Gir squealed, "Attach a rubber piggy to his brain and make him run on a tread mill!" "You know Gir, that is…THE STUPIDEST IDEA I HAVE EVER HEARD! But wait… If I somehow make him lose sleep he will lose energy right?" Zim looks down at Gir who is playing with his rubber pig. "I don't know master Zim!" Gir jumps onto Zim's head. "YEE-HOO! I'm getting' a ride! I'm getting' a ride!" Zim reaches up and tries to pull Gir off his head. "Gir! Get off my head!!" "Awww… Master sad! Imma gonna make master happy!" "It would make me happy for you to get off my head Gir." Gir starts staring off into space. "Gir! I see some tacos on the kitchen table!" Tacos?!? Where?!" Gir jumps off Zim's head and runs into the kitchen. Zim takes this opportunity to run into his lab.  
  
~Meanwhile – As all this happened~  
  
"Gaz, Zim didn't know what Tag was in gym class today." "So?" "So?! I can finally rid Earth of Zim!" "Oh lemme guess. He's gonna take over the Earth again?" Gaz starts mocking Dib. "I must save Earth. Someone has to!" Dib stares at his feet. "Stop Gaz. I'm not in the mood right now." Dib?... Dib?!... DIB!!" "What Gaz?!" "Our house is right here." "Oh… Ha ha." Dib runs inside and up to his room.  
  
[There has got to be a way to ensure Zim will lose the bet tomorrow. Wait… Dad's new invention. 'The Speedster'! It can give me enough speed to defeat Zim and wear him out. Too bad Dad took it to his film shoot.] Dib runs down the stares and stands in front of Gaz who is sitting on the couch.   
"Hey Gaz? When does Dad get home?"   
"About 11:30. Why?"  
"I need to ask him a question."   
"What question?"  
"Just a question."  
"Tell me Dib. Tell me… or invoke my wrath" Gaz grabs Dib by the shirt.  
"Okay, Okay! I wanted to ask Dad if I could borrow his machine – The Speedster."  
"Oh. That's all? What a lame question." Gaz let go of Dib. "Geez! She's a pain!" Dib said under his breath.  
  
~Back at Zim's Base~  
  
"Gir, If I invent a machine to slow everything down but me, instead of trying to make the Dib-human lose sleep, do you think I would succeed in winning? I mean it would be easier to build the invention." "Shhh. Angry Monkey is on." Gir turns his attention back to it. "Ha ha. I like Taquitos!!" Gir screams.  
  
Zim has already left. He went down to his lab to think. [At least here I can get some peace and quiet. Okay, let's see… How would I build this invention?] Zim sits down in his chair.   
"Computer!"  
"Yes, Zim?"  
"Show me some blueprints for a machine that shows… everything… down… Except me."  
"Why don't you think of a name first? How about 'The Slow Thing'?"  
"No."  
"Zim-accelerator?"  
"No!"  
"Earth Stopper?"  
"NO!" (A/N: Technically the machine won't stop the Earth- Just slow it down. I needed to think of a name. Um… I shut up now.)  
"Geez, Zim! I was just trying to help!" Zim ignores the computer's comment.   
"I have an idea for a name!"  
"What?"  
"The Zim-Speeder!"  
"Isn't that practically the same as the Zim-Accelerator?"  
"No…"  
"O… k.."  
"Computer! Show me some blueprints for The Zim-Speeder."  
The computer flashes 3 types of blueprints. Zim chooses the second one because of its size. It being small and all. (A/N: It rhymes!) and it looked like it was the most powerful. Zim worked on it for hours. Occasionally Gir would pop in and destroy Zim's work which set him back a few more hours. Gir ended up being locked inside his room because of all the trouble he was causing.  
  
It was 11:15 at the Membrane household. Dib was on the couch barely able to stay awake watching re-runs of Mysterious Mysteries he had recorded. Gaz fell asleep on the couch playing her Game Slave 4. "I'm home!" Professor Membrane walked in through the front door.   
"Dad?"   
"Well hi Dib! Shouldn't you be asleep?"   
"I guess but I wanted to ask you a question. Can I have 'The Speedster' for gym tomorrow?"  
"Sure why do you want it?"  
"I need to defeat Zim in a game of Tag during Gym class." Dib took 'The Speedster' from his dad and ran up to his room to go to bed.  
  
"Almost done! Just a few… more… screws… and… there! Okay now I'm ready for Gym tomorrow." Zim took the elevator up to the main floor. He found Gir fast asleep on the floor and decided to take the insane sir to his room to sleep. (A/N: Zim let Gir out of his room earlier.)   
  
The next day dragged on forever. Ms. Bitters was repeating another one of her 'doom' speeches. Most of the kids in her class were losing their minds. "And that's why feeding Zombies will result in doom."  
  
RRRING! Finally it was time for Gym class. "Hey Zim! I'm so gonna win the bet!" "Ha! In your dreams Dib!"  
  
Ha ha! I'm awful. I had to stop there. I am not going to post the next part till I get more reviews. There was a reason in the last chapter that Dib told Zim what tag was. If I had Dib lie, I wouldn't be able to write my idea. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 


	3. Collision

Finally updating!! I had a copy written but I misplaced it somewhere so I had to rewrite it. I'm sorry it took so long to update.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Invader Zim. Jhonen Vasquez does.   
  
Tag! YOU'RE IT!  
Chapter 3-Collision   
Invader Z  
  
"Okay you vile, little children! We are going to finish this game of tag right now! Zim! You were it I believe." "Yes Sir! I was!" Ms. Bitters class was lined up outside on the playground. The kids were about ready to continue the game of tag. Dib had hidden his little machine in his trenchcoat pocket. Zim had his inside his pak.   
  
The gym teacher (A/N: I'm gonna name him Mr. C.) blew his whistle. Dib and Zim both wanted to wait a little while until they use their inventions. Dib ran over to the forest at the edge of the playground and hid. Meanwhile, Zim wasn't having much fun chasing Sara that much. She was way too fast. Finally he just gave up and went after Spoo.   
  
Zim finally remembered that he was supposed to be chasing Dib. He started looking around for the stinkbeast and saw him peaking out from the forest. Zim snuck up behind Dib and when Dib turned back around, He screamed.   
  
"Well puny human, looks like I got you cornered. Prepare to face the wrath of ZIM!" "Not a chance," Dib said. He reached into his pocket and pressed a button on 'The Speedster'. Dib was able to run out of the forest before Zim could touch him. [Oh crap! Dib has a machine to speed him up. Wait, I have one to slow him down. Oh yeah.] Zim pressed a button on the Zim-speeder.   
  
[What?] Thought Dib. [This thing must be defective!] Dib pressed another button to speed him up more. Zim saw this and sped the earth down again. Eventually they both hopped the fence and ran into town. (With the whole world sped down so much, who'd notice?) Dib got to an intersection and started to cross. He saw an alleyway and thought that he could hide there for a while to think. He crossed and ran into the alleyway and jumped into one of the 50 garbage cans. Zim came by and figured Dib went even further in town.  
  
[If I somehow break his machine thing, I can win the game, and Zim will be a failure. Too bad Gaz can't help me. She slowed down, unless she has some power where it didn't work on her but I doubt it.]  
  
Dib got out of the garbage can and went to find Zim. He had an idea of how to break the Zim-Speeder. Dib saw Zim about a mile ahead. He sped up and ran over to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HA HA!! I am leaving you in suspense! I'm so evil.I won't continue until I get more reviews.   
  
Invader Z signing off 


	4. Game Over

Okay! Here's Chapter 4! Read and review!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I know what your thinking. This person doesn't own Invader Zim, right? Well guess what?! You're correct! Jhonen does.   
  
Tag! YOU'RE IT!  
Chapter 4-Game Over  
Invader Z  
  
  
  
  
  
Dib snuck up behind Zim. Zim kept walking and was unaware of Dib following him. Suddenly Zim stopped in front of a tree. Dib hurriedly climbed up a tree right behind Zim. "Geez! I have been searching all day and still no sign of Dib," Zim said aloud. "I should really give up." Zim took out his machine. And slowed earth down more. Dib got his and sped up. Zim heard the noise and jumped up. "Dib? Is that you? Show yourself!!" Zim screamed.   
  
  
  
"Well is the alien ready to give up?" Zim heard this and looked up. There he saw Dib in the tree holding his machine.  
  
  
  
"What?" asked Dib.   
"Nothing," replied Zim.  
  
  
  
Zim jumped into the tree attempting to break Professor Membrane's invention. (A/N: If you remember from the beginning, Professor Membrane invented it.) Dib took a step back and was now standing on a weaker branch.   
  
  
  
"Ha! Now I've got you Dib! No one can save you now!"   
  
  
All of a sudden the stick broke and Dib fell. He grabbed the stick and started trying to hurt Zim. Zim took another one and they started sword fighting, I guess, only with sticks. Dib and Zim both were blocking well and no one could hit the other one for about 5 minutes. Then Zim started getting distracted. He was getting scraped and poked by Dibs stick. Zim finally got his balance back and now Dib became weaker. He was getting scraped up as much or even more than Zim was. Then Dib saw his chance. Zim had stuck his invention inside his pocket and when Dib poked it, it fell out.   
  
  
Dib ran for it. Zim tried to beat Dib too it but he was too fast. Dib took it and tried to figure out how to make the speed of the earth normal but he couldn't figure it out. Zim took his chance and tagged Dib.   
  
  
"ARRRG!! ZIM HOW COULD YOU?!"  
"Insolent FOOL!! I saw an opening and went for it. So I guess you lose. HA! You have to leave me alone forever now. VICTORY!!"  
"Yes Zim. I will hold up my promise. Too bad your base was destroyed."  
"What?!"  
"You see, Zim, When I was hiding in the garbage can in that alleyway, I called GIR. I made a deal with him that if he destroys your base I'll give him 50 tacos. It seems that your machine had no effect on GIR. Probably because he wasn't a born on Earth, or just because it was only effective on humans and animals."  
  
  
Zim kicked Dib. "I hate you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WOOOO!! The end of da story!!! Don't worry. I'll be working on a longer one. I think ill make a parody of Jurassic Park III.   
  
Signing off. 


End file.
